A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by Kiarabanana
Summary: What happens when Dionysus leaves behind a bottle of his beloved wine at camp? A Party, That's What! Percy Jackson and the gang put a little party together, but with wine in the mix who knows what could happen, join your favorites from camp half blood as they play games, share secrets and make a mess! Rated T
1. The morning wasn't a complete waste

_**First a disclaimer!**_

_**I don't own any of the people or places in this story**_

_**All the characters are cannon**_

_**Not sure what time period this is in but it's after the battle of Manhattan, I didn't want to put it after the Blood of Olympus because a lot can change**_

_**This story is not to be taken seriously **_

_**No Jason, Frank, Hazel or Reyna**_

_**Just Camp Half Blood **_

_**If anyone gets offend over this, I'm sorry**_

_***JUST GET TO THE STORY* jezz sorry hang on**_

_**Any suggestions please go to my Tumblr and ask!**_

_**Rate, comment and follow me if you can xx**_

_**Okay here we go **_

_***FINALLY***_

* * *

_Travis POV_

_Yeah, it was definitely worth it,_ Travis thought to himself as he absent-mindedly swept the reaming pile of dirt into the dustpan. It didn't bother Travis that he got stuck cleaning Dionysus old room or "chamber" as Chiron had called it, but it certainly took its toll on Conner.

"This is carp" he whined from the window "we miss out on breakfast because of this"

It was 7:30 in the morning and all the campers were halfway through their meal, Travis never thought about him missing out on breakfast, he was now suddenly hungry.

"But you have to admit, it was worth it, " Travis chimed hoping to get the thought of food out of his head , Conner looked at his brother with a cheeky grin and burst out with laughter

"Katie's face was the best part; I swear I thought she was going to explode!"

The two brothers burst into a laughing fit, they had planned the prank so well, The Demeter cabin didn't see it coming. Travis being brilliant thought of it himself, for months they were stealing packets of salt from the dining pavilion. Last night when everyone was sleeping, they snuck out and salted the outside of the Demeter cabin; it was the greatest prank in the history of camp half-blood. The whole cabin, nature spirits and satyrs were trying desperately to make the flowers grow, but nothing! Chiron had told them that Demeter herself would have to make a special trip down to camp and investigate the problem. It wasn't long until Chiron found the two out, and forced them to clean out Dionysus old room as punishment but like Travis said it was worth it.

"Yeah….maybe that's why Katie won't go out with me"

"No, it's because you're ugly Travis"

"We look the same you twat"

Travis was really getting hungry now; He looked around the room and was shocked at how well it looked.

"Okay, I think we're done!"

_Thank the gods,_ Travis thought

"Wait, Travis, did you sweep the cupboard?"

_You have got to be kidding me,_ with a long sigh Travis marched his way over to the built in cupboard while Conner headed towards the door, when a sudden thud made him stop.

"What was that" asked a generally concerned Conner "you alright"

Surprised with his brothers concern for his safely Travis stared at Conner strangely

"I'm fine; this thing fell out from the shelf" Travis picked up what looked like a musty bottle of wine "Wine? Dionysus must have left it behind, oh well" Travis was about to put the bottle back when Conner grabbed his wrist.

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

Travis looked his brother with a confused expression

"This is a bottle of wine, not just any wine, Dionysus wine, the God himself, do you have any idea how good this will taste?"

Travis examined the wine and thought about it

"I suppose we could have a little sip"

"Travis… this means we have a party"

"As if Chiron will allow it"

"We don't tell Chiron…."

"Bu-"

Just as Travis was about the protest a conch horn blew signalling the end of breakfast and the start of Activities, Conner took the bottle and smuggled it under his shirt.

"Conner, put it back or give it to Chiron were in enough trouble as it is"

"You need to calm down, when do we ever get to be teenagers, everyone could use a little party, "

And with that Conner left the room, Travis had a bad feeling about this, what if Dionysus can sense that his wines been taken, What if he tells the other Gods, What if he tells Hermes. Travis couldn't stand having his dad angry with him….

….Who was he kidding; Travis would love for that to happen, then at least Travis would know he cared. Hermes forgot Travis even existed when the war was on, He could never tell anyone how much it hurt when his own father asked who he was.

_Hey there Travis, Hermes cares about all his Kids he just doesn't have the time,_ He told himself, Travis gave the place one final sweep, then he marched out with a sad look on his face. Travis ran down the stairs and out the door too caught up in his own thoughts to acknowledge anyone that passed him by, he nearly jumped off the front porch when Chiron tapped his shoulder.

"All done up there, Travis?"

"Yeah, Chiron not a smidge of dirt anywhere" he said with forced cheerfulness

"He, um, didn't leave anything behind did he?"

Chiron looked at Travis with wise eyes like he knew what had just happened

"No, not that we saw"

"Good, good"

"Okay, well I have to go"

Travis clicked his heels quickly, so Chiron wouldn't say anything else and did his best speed walk out of the driveway, on his way to the archery range. His mind was boggled up with too many things, he was worried that Chiron knew what was going on, Pissed at Conner for being a little shit and depressed about his dad. That prank was definitely not worth it, he thought as he marched past the dining pavilion with his sudden loss of appetite.

_Will's POV_

"Nice one Will" an extremely Happy Conner patted him on the back at his perfect Bullseye

"Well, I am the Son of Apollo, you seem awfully chipper for someone who spent his morning cleaning" Will mocked as he released another arrow from his bow.

"The morning wasn't a complete waste, I did find something interesting"

Will turned with his full attention on Conner; he knew what he was in for. Conner discreetly pulled a bottle out from under his shirt and with a sly grin gave it Will, "What is this" Will held the bottle in the air, Conner cursed and grabbed it from his hands

"Shit Will! I don't want people to see it"

"Well you didn't tell me that!"

"To answer your question, it's a bottle of wine"

Will rolled his eyes and returned to his bow

"Tell me, what' so amazing about a bottle of Wine?"

Conner (like an idiot) stepped in front of Will as was about the release his arrow and get another bullseye

"Are you crazy, I could have hit you, stu-"

"it's one of Dionysus's" Conner cut Will off and raised the Wine bottle once more, with sudden interest Will grabbed looking at it like it was the next messiah.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Easy, we're having a party!" Said a voice behind him, Will spun around to see Travis greeting him with a high five.

"Someone warmed up to the idea" Conner laughed, putting his arm around his brother

"Hey, who can deny a good party?"

Will examined the brothers like they were animals at a zoo, a very rare species, with deep sigh Will burst their bubble and brought them back to reality.

"First of all, we're underage, second, where would even have a party and third, you two aren't smart enough to pull something like this off..Chiron would catch us all in the first 5 minuets"

Conner considered this for a second, and then spoke up, "Chiron used to prance in fields with the party pony's, i think he's immune to the sound of a good time, plus every other kid our age has had alcohol before, just because we're demigods doesn't mean we can't have fun"

Before Will could open his mouth Travis joined in

"Yeah, and Cabin number one is empty and it's huge we could just use that space"

Will's eyes widened at Travis contribution, was he an idiot?_ Oh yeah Travis, let's just use Zeus cabin, you know the king of the gods, to have a party in! Where we'll drink that bottle of wine you stole from another Gods room!_

"That's a sacred place for Zeus and his demigod children, if Thalia found out she would have your heads with her bow"

Conner rolled his eyes

"She won't find out, plus the cabin is sound proof, it's a perfect place for a party and we're not asking for your permission" Conner raised his Voice, Will could sense his annoyance

Will closed his eyes and though about it, He had worked extremely hard over the last year after losing Lee and Michel, Will had to step in a be a leader for his cabin and with all the dramas that have been going on lately everyone could use a night just to breath and be kids for once…and drink wine….

Will opened his eyes and looked at Conner with worried eyes

"If we get busted you two take the fall"

Conner and Travis bother let out a huge "YES" and high-fived, Conner patted the wine bottle that was under his shirt.

"Alright boys, tonight is going to be a night you'll never forget!"

* * *

_**Okay so that was chapter one!**_

_**I don't know how long the chapters will be so is this a decent size?**_

_**Anyway this chapter was a bit boring but when the party starts it will get good**_

_**So now the word needs to go around about the party!**_

_**Whose POV do you want next?**_

_**I wasn't really happy with Will's POV but I wanted to get this up already!**_

_**Comment with feedback and ask questions on my tumblr link on my profile! **_

_**Thanks Guys xx**_


	2. Class started 15 minuets ago

_**Thanks so much for the positive reviews **_

_**I was requested to do Percy's pov**_

_**I had some writers block here, so not too thrilled with how it came out!**_

_**So here we go!**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

10:13

…

"Shit" Percy quietly cursed under his breath….he was late. Normally, it's okay to be a few minutes late for an activity, because it takes a while to get around camp. But armed combat started at 10…. It's now 10:14, even worse, he had it with the Ares cabin and everyone knows not to be late when Clarisse is your instructor.

He was stuck in his cabin frantically searching for his breastplate, and there was no way he was going to the arena without one. It was times like this he missed having Tyson around to clean up his dirty underwear and soda cans, _screw it, I'm dead anyway_ was his last thoughts before he ran out the cabin door and tripped face first down the stairs.

"CURSE MY LUCK!" he screamed in frustration scaring off a few younger campers.

"Not a great start to the day, seaweed brain?"

As soon as he heard her voice all the anger flushed out, Percy quickly got to his feet to greet Annabeth, but stopped when he saw the sour look on her face.

"Who got on the wrong side of you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in frustration "you would not beliv-"

"Wait" Percy stopped her "tell me on the way to the arena"

"Okay, I was at the strawberry fields with the Demeter cabin and guess what they told me about the Stoll brothers!" Annabeth wailed while using theatrical hand gestures

"Didn't they salt their cabin or something?" Percy answered with a slight giggle

"Not that" she whined "they planned a party!"

"Nice, when?"

Annabeth stopped suddenly and glared at Percy, good timing too, the arena had been just up ahead and Percy could hear Clarisse's frustrated curses over his absences.

"Was...that… the wrong thing to say?"

Annabeth incensed her stare

"I'm sorry, what's the big deal about throwing a party?"

"Do you understand how much trouble they could get into? Chiron would be so disappointed in us, even worse our parents would be so disappointed in us, we beg for their approval and respect and now we're all just going to get drunk and ruin all that work! And on top of that Dionysus could have cursed that wine so only he could drink it, thereputtingthewholecampindangerwiththisstupidstuntwhatidotsscrethem"

Percy was completely lost with what Annabeth was saying, she was speaking so fast and passionately, it was a pretty terrifying sight, something about a party, approval from the gods and Dionysus cursing wine? He was almost thankful when he heard Clarisse's booming voice break the conversation.

"JACKSON" she trotted down the pathway towards Percy in full body armour, he caught her eyes, they were shiny, like she was about to catch her prey.

"I'm curious Percy do you know how to tell the time?"

"Um, well….yeah-"

"SO YOU WOULD KNOW THAT MY CLASS STARTED 15 MINUETS AGO!"

Her voice echoed throughout the camp and beyond the arena, the Hephaestus cabin popped their head out of the forge to see what was going on, Percy swore he could see Leo laughing like a mad man.

"It was my fault Percy's late, I needed help taming the Pegasus up at the stable" Annabeth spoke in a soothing voice, glaring at all the campers that had gathered to see the show, Clarisse's expression calmed at Annabeth's tone. Then rapidly fired up again when she looked back over to Percy.

"Fine, consider this a warning punk" she gritted through her teeth, Percy quickly turned away from her and faced Annabeth

"Well I think that's my cue to go"

Annabeth giggled and Percy couldn't help but blush, he gave her a quick peck on the lips to say goodbye, from somewhere in the forges someone told them to get a room…. Yeah, it was definitely Leo.

"We'll talk more about the party later, okay?"

Annabeth's expression turned sour again, she mumbled something under her breath and walked back towards the cabin.

"Okay?" Percy said to himself as he ran up the hill, relieved that Annabeth had taken care of Clarisse so there was nothing for her to be mad about…. That's when Percy suddenly remembered _THE STUPID BREASTPLATE!_

After a very heated conversation with Clarisse about why he didn't have his breastplate, Clarisse came to the decision that due to safety reasons Percy could no longer participate in today's lesson. He was pretty bummed out about this, it's been a rough morning and sword practice normally calms him down. But as much as he protested, Clarisse had her mind made up, he hated to admit it but she knew what she was doing. He shuffled his way over to sit with the other "slackers" which mainly consisted of the Hypnos cabin _(the ones that actually got out of bed today)_

"ahhhhh, it's too bright out here to sleep" yawned a very exhausted Clovis "didn't expect to see you down here Percy"

"Yeah, well I forgot my breastplate, you?"

"Nothing, I always sit here, I've never participated in a lesson" Clovis bragged like it was a good thing

"So, what you're not trained?"

"I know how to hold sword, just stick 'em with the pointy end"

"So too answer my question, no"

Clovis shrugged Percy off and attempted to take a nap with the sun shining bright in his eyes, "curse Apollo" he silently mumbled

Percy ignored Clovis as continued to curse every god he could think of and concentrated on Annabeth, _why was she so mad this morning? It's just a party…maybe he wasn't getting the full story…._ Percy turned his body around to face Clovis, who was now lying on his belly trying to block the sun with the palm of his hand.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know about a party that's going on?"

Clovis opened up one eye and made some sort of a muffling sound

"Could you repeat that?"

"Will and the Stoll's were arguing about a party earlier during archery"

"Really, what did they say?"

"I don't know, I think they said something about using cabin one for space"

"Why would they want cabin one…why not the amphitheatre?"

Clovis looked at Percy like he was an idiot, "because that wouldn't be very discrete now, would it?"

Percy caught on, "there throwing the party behind Chiron's back?" Clovis nodded slightly, _so that's why Annabeth was so mad._ He had to admit though; it wasn't that big of a deal, yeah having it in cabin one was a bit extreme, but it would be heaps of fun….even if they get caught…_screw it! I'm in; I need to have some fun!_ Percy looked back at Clovis,

"Would you go?"

Clovis turned to face Percy and though hard about it,

"I guess I can get some sleep during arts and craft to clear my sleeping schedule…"

"You have a sleeping schedule?"

"I need my Z's Jackson"

Percy shook his head and leaned back against the wall as he watched the Ares cabin dominate the others, enjoying the peace and quiet, when out of nowhere,

"LEO, YOU CLUMSY THING!"

Percy, Clovis and everyone else peered around the corner of the arena; franticly running down the hill was a panicked Conner with Leo stumbling right behind him, they were both chasing a bottle that was rolling rapidly towards the cabins_._

_Leo's POV_

Nyssa approached Leo with a warm smile and laid down some blueprints and few sketches, "your sketches were okay, but I had a few ideas and updated them." Leo looked over the papers,

"We should add th-"

"SO YOU WOULD KNOW THAT MY CLASS STARTED 15 MINUETS AGO!"

Leo was interrupted by what he assumed was Clarisse going off at an unfortunate camper, Leo dropped the sketches on the table and walked out the forges, from a distance he could make out Percy and immediately started chuckling at his misfortune, Nyssa quickly followed.

"Poor Percy…" Nyssa commented looking at Leo

"Yes, poor Percy but great entertainment value"

Just as he said that, Percy leaned over and gave Annabeth a kiss, Leo was quick to comment. "GET A ROOM, LOVE BIRDS!" to which he got a few cheap laughs, Nyssa rolled her eyes and pulled him back to the forges.

"As you were saying," she said, pointing down towards the sketches

"Oh yeah, we should totally add one of thos-"

Leo stoped mid-sentence because he felt the presence of another human being behind him, he turned around to face Conner Stoll, who was so close his nose was pushing up against Leos,

"Personal space Conner"

"Oh, yeah…sorry"

Nyssa examined Conner up and down until she spoke up, "isn't the Hermes cabin meant to be at the lava wall with the Demeter cabin?"

Conner made a sour face, "couldn't be around the Demeter cabin…after what happened"

"So…you came to the forges?"

"Well, yeah wanted to speak with Leo"

Leo wasn't paying attention to the conversation, he was too wrapped up in the sketches Nyssa had drawn, but looked up when he heard his name "huh?"

"Well, I leave you guys to it" Nyssa grabbed the sketches out of Leo's hands "we'll discuss these later" then she walked to another bench and began working on something else.

"You, um, wanted to speak with me" Leo repeated, making sure he heard Conner correctly

"Yeah…it's private, so do you want to take outside," Conner gestured towards the door and headed out, Leo was hesitant to follow.

Conner was waiting for Leo behind a Colum, if he wanted privacy this was probably the worst place to go. The forge was right in the middle of the strawberry fields, the stables, the armoury and the arena. Plus, just beyond the lake was the big house, Leo could spot Chiron talking to a Nymph from where he was standing.

"A very discrete spot..."

Conner brushed off the comment, "have you heard anything about a party?"

Leo shook his head "no, I've been in the forges all day"

Conner told Leo everything, about the wine, the party and even brought up the prank they pulled. Leo loved this idea; he certainly wasn't going to be having any wine, but a party…a party…PARTY!

"Yes" Leo said with sudden enthusiasm "are you inviting me, because the answer is yes!"

Conner broke into a wild grin "finally someone who likes the idea!"

"So when and where is it?"

"That's not important right now"

"But I thought you wer-"

"I need you to hide the wine" Conner lifted his hoodie to reveal the outline of a bottle under his shirt, he grabbed the bottle and sure enough it was wine. Leo quickly jumped in front of him, blocking the wine from view of the big House,

"Why are you carrying the bottle with you, are you trying to get caught?" Leo was appalled by Conner's behaviour.

"I've had nowhere to put it; if I keep it in my cabin someone will swipe it!"

"So why do you want me to hide it!"

"Don't you have…like…I don't know super-secret safes with lasers and robots in your cabin?"

As weird as it sounds, each camper in the Hephaestus cabin had a safe under their bed, with voice activation and personalized traps, "well….something like that"

"Perfect!" with that Conner shoved the bottle in Leo's hands and was about to walk away towards the cabins before Leo grabbed him by the hoodie.

"Wh-, I can't….how am i…." Leo was a loss with words; he was freaking out, what he was meant to do with the wine in the meantime…. He couldn't just keep it under his shirt until lunch…could he? "How am I supposed to hide it now?"

Conner rolled his eyes and took off his hoodie, "here, just do what I did"

Leo inspected the hoodie and shook his head, "It's too hot in the forges for a jacket I won't be able to work" Conner looked back and forth towards the forges and the cabin, "say you're sick and you want to go lay down, then go hide it in your cabin"

Leo gave the bottle back to Conner and mumbled under his breath, "fine…" He plodded his way back inside the forges and over to where Nyssa was sitting and did his best sick voice, "Nyssa…" a few people turned their heads towards him_, too high pitched_ Leo noted. He coughed and started again, "Nyssa…I think the heat is getting to me….ahhhgaaa*…I think I'm just going to lie down in the cabin…" Leo sniffled

"What did Conner want" Nyssa questioned in a flat voice, she didn't look up at him and kept her face emotionless like she didn't really care for an answer

"He just…wanted to ask a question about….cats" he squealed, gods he was a terrible liar

"Cats?"

"I'm a cat enthusiast…. Have I never mentioned that?"

Nyssa looked up from her work and looked at him with a blank expression, "maybe you should lie down" she replied slowly

"Thanks…hopefully I'll be okay by lunch…"

Nyssa didn't answer or even acknowledged that he was still in front of her, Leo paced out of the forge to Conner, who was standing in the same spot fumbling with the strings of his hoddie.

"You know, you could have just tole Nyssa about the party…just not about the wine"

"She'll find out soon enough"

Leo snatched the wine out of Conner's hands and tucked it under his shirt

"Did you want the hoodie?" Conner asked taking it off; Leo shook his head in response.

"I should be fine…."

"Hey, thanks for doing this I really owe you one" Conner patted Leo on the shoulder, a little too hard. Leo stumbled forward and tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. Even worse the bottle had slipped out from under Leo's shirt and was rolling down the Hill…

"LEO, YOU CLUMSY THING!" Conner screeched at him before sprinting down the hill after the bottle, Leo got to his feet and started stumbling down the hill trying to keep up with Conner. At this point a crowd had gathered from all the commotion, the bottle was only a few meters away from the cabins and Conner was nowhere close to catching up with it.

"IT'S GOING TO CRASH!"

As the word flew from Conner's mouth, it happened, the bottle collided with the back of the Hermes cabin, creating a loud thud followed by a high pitch scream from Conner.

"It's over….the wines gone…" Conner wailed, no longer in a hurry, Leo rushed over to his side and patted him on the back

"We might be able to salvage some from the bottle!" Leo told him in a hopeful tone, Conner nodded his head slightly and they made their way over to damage, Conner suddenly stopped in his path at what he saw,

"I…don't understand…"

Leo looked at the bottle in amazement, "it hit the cabin with so much impact , how could it not break" The bottle was in one whole piece, Leo picked it up to search for any cracks or even a scratch any indication that it hit the cabin…nothing, he shook his head in disbelief "impossible"

"Come to think of it…I didn't break when it fell out the cupboard this morning…"

"It must be enchanted by Dionysus…"

"Lucky break…" Conner looked around, "Quickly put it under your shirt people are looking"

Sure enough the crowd of campers were still intently starting at Conner and Leo

"But, you want people to come to the party, right…so why hide it?"

"If we show people the wine, some party animals will come, other responsible people won't, but if we don't show them the wine, everyone will show to see if we were lying"

"But, everyone here saw the bottle tumbling down the hill!"

"Well, they don't know its wine!"

"Fair enough…"

"So get the word around….just say there's a party going on after campfire that supposably has wine"

Leo nodded his head and walked off toward his cabin, firmly holding the bottle under his shirt to make sure there were no more accidents. Leo peered inside to make sure no one was around then quickly went over his bunker and too his trick safe, he looked around once more…, "hello?"

There was definitely no one around, but he had the feeling someone was watching him…the bottle felt wrong in his hands, like it wasn't made for him. Leo placed it gently in the safe, glad to get rid of it, suddenly the temperature dropped in the cabin and the darkness seemed to swallow him whole. Leo's vision went fuzzy and his mind went cloudy, it felt like someone…somewhere was trying to communicate with him…warn him about something. Leo quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the cabin; the sudden sunlight blinded him in addition to a ringing that started in his ears, he was completely senseless and shut off from the rest of the world…..then like a flash it passed over with the sound of a conch horn. The experience left him unstable as he walked to the arts and crafts tent,

Leo couldn't quite put his finger on but he sensed something bad was going to happen…

* * *

_**Okay so I need feedback!**_

_**How did you like this chapter?**_

_**Whose pov would you like next? (I do two a chapter)**_

_**What kind of things do you think should happen at the party?**_

_**Do you want the Gods involved? (when I say this I don't mean at the party, but I have set the two chapters up so they could get involved with the story but don't necessarily need to be)**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW WITH YOU FEEDBACK AND ANSWERS!**_

_**Also follow and favourite the story**_

_**Thanks so much for reading xx**_

_***that was meant to be a fake cough**_


End file.
